Réactions en chaine
by Gwenlillian
Summary: Qui aurait cru que de vouloir obtenir une petite réaction de la part d'une fille trop indépendante aurait pu déclencher tout ça? Sûrement pas James...
1. Préface

PREFACE  
  
Bonjour à tous.  
  
Avant de commencer, j'aimerais tout d'abord signaler qu'il s'agit ici de ma première fiction (si on ne compte pas les traductions bien sûr). Alors j'aurais quelques points à mettre au clair.  
  
1- Donnez-moi vos commentaires SVP! Bons, pas bons c'est pas grave! Mais je veux savoir ce que vous pensez. C'est comme ça je crois que je vais pouvoir m'améliorer et faire une histoire à votre goût.  
2- Si vous le voulez, ne vous gênez pas non plus pour me donner des idées. J'ai déjà une idée de où je m'en vais et ce que je veux que ça donne en bout de ligne mais on ne sait jamais. une panne d'inspiration pourrait survenir.  
3- Bien sûr, je ne possède rien de tout ça. Tous les personnages et lieux que vous reconnaissez sont l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling.  
Maintenant que tout est dit (enfin je crois), vous pouvez continuer..  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Gwenlillian (anciennement Briseis)  
  
P.S. Vous pouvez également communiquer avec moi à l'adresse gwenlillian@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapitre 1 Rencontre et premières réact...

CHAPITRE 1  
  
" Non mais pour l'amour du ciel veux-tu bien cesser de taper du pied? Tu me rends nerveuse et moi, plus je suis nerveuse, moins je conduis vite. "  
  
Lily Evans jeta un coup d'oeil de biais à la grande fille brune et à la silhouette un peu squelettique qui était au volant et expira bruyamment. Elle regarda discrètement l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Elle voulait bien croire que sa soeur venait tout juste d'avoir son permis mais si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu, elle allait être en retard pour la rentrée et, pour elle qui prônait la ponctualité, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Mais si ça se trouvait, c'était exactement ce que voulait Pétunia.  
  
Nerveusement, elle tortilla autour de son index l'une des mèches rousses qui s'était échappée de sa traditionnelle queue de cheval. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait regretter son commentaire mais voyant l'heure avancer, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. De toute façon, sa soeur trouvait toujours à critiquer lorsque le sujet la concernait elle et " son anomalie ". En effet, Pétunia avait très mal digéré le fait que Lily était une sorcière. Aussi se força-t-elle de prendre une voix douce et un air docile avant de se lancer car si elle avait un tempérament un peu vif, celui de Pétunia était tout simplement instable et massacrant. Lily tourna la tête dans la direction de son aînée.  
  
" Pétunia. " dit-elle doucement alors que l'interpellée laissait échapper un grognement agacé. " Je me demandais s'il était possible d'aller un peu plus rapidement."  
  
Pétunia lâcha brièvement la route du regard pour fusille sa cadette de ses yeux gris..  
  
" Non mais quoi encore! " s'exclama-t-elle avec force.  
  
" Écoutes, c'est juste que je suis préfète que tous les préfets doivent arriver avant les autres élèves pour." Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de compléter ses explications car elle fut interrompue par le sermon de sa soeur.  
  
" Si tu n'es pas contente, je peux te débarquer ici et on verra bien si tu vas arriver plus vite! La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à prendre le bus. Et je me fous complètement que tu sois préfète ou non. Tant qu'à moi tu pourrais être la reine que ça ne me ferait pas un pli. Imagine-toi donc que j'avais bien d'autres choses à faire MOI. Je devais aller rencontrer Vernon MOI. Alors compte-toi chanceuse que papa et maman aient insistés parce que si cela n'aurait été que de moi, tu te serais débrouillée autrement mademoiselle j'ai-tous-les-droits-parce-que-je-suis-une-préfète! "  
  
Pétunia avait déblatéré tout ça à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait maintenant le visage tout rouge et semblait vraiment hors d'elle. Un peu plus et on aurait pu voir la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles tellement elle semblait bouillir face à l'insolence de sa jeune soeur.  
  
Lily la fixa quelques instants prête à répliquer mais elle finit par décider qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas argumenter. Si elle la provoquait, Lily ne doutait pas un instant que Pétunia la laisserait vraiment sur le bord de la route avec tout son bagage et ce sans aucun remord.  
  
Elle se calla donc dans son siège et se contenta d'admirer, par la fenêtre, le paysage qui ne défilait pas assez vite à son goût.  
Au bout d'une longue demie-heure de route, les soeurs Evans arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King Cross. La vieille automobile verte s'était à peine immobiliser devant le débarcadère que la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit brusquement laissant sortir la grande rouquine de dix-sept ans.  
  
Rapidement, elle ouvrit la portière arrière et empoigna fermement son unique malle qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Puis elle agrippa son sac de voyage et le glissa sur son épaules. Elle referma la portière et s'appuya contre la portière avant. Elle se baissa et passa la tête par l'ouverture de la fenêtre pour faire ses au-revoir à sa soeur.  
  
" Hé bien merci Pétunia. Tu diras à papa et à maman que je les aimes très forts et que je vais leur écrire dès que j'aurai quelques minutes. Prends soin de t."  
  
Mais Pétunia remit le moteur en marcher et démarra sans se soucier du fait que sa soeur avait encore la tête à l'intérieur de la voiture. Lily dut reculer brusquement pour ne pas être blessée et faillit tomber à la renverse en trébuchant sur sa malle qui était restée derrière elle.  
  
Elle pesta intérieurement contre les manières de sa soeur aînée mais le brouhaha des voyageurs autour d'elle la ramena rapidement à la réalité. Et la réalité c'était qu'elle était déjà en retard et que si elle ne se dépêchait pas davantage, elle manquerait la réunion destinée aux préfets ce qui signifierait qu'elle pourrait être prise en défaut par certaines personnes à qui elle ne voulait pas laisser cette opportunité.  
  
Lily soupira et déposa sa malle sur l'un des chariots vacant qui était à sa portée et d'un pas hâtif, se dirigea vers le quai 9 et ¾.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Traverser la barrière magique séparant le quai 9 et ¾ du monde moldu ne fut pas chose facile pour Lily. Il lui sembla que la gare était très achalandée en cette belle matinée de septembre. Elle trouva également qu'on prêtait bien trop d'attention à sa petite personne, elle ne savait pas vraiment si toute cet intérêt avait été suscité par la malle finement travaillée aux armoiries de son école ou simplement par le fulgurant sprint qu'elle exécutait le long de l'allée centrale.  
  
Elle arriva finalement près du passage mais dû patienter de longues minutes avant de pouvoir finalement traverser l'une des arches situées entre les quais neuf et dix et se retrouver sur la plate-forme où la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express attendait ses passagers.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule murale de la station.  
  
" Merde, 10h30! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Dépêche Lily. où tu ne seras pas prête pour l'arrivée des autres élèves. "  
  
Elle agrippa son chariot et d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers le compartiment à bagage. Elle y laissa sa malle puis, toujours son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, repartit au pas de course vers le wagon réservé aux étudiants de Gryffondor.  
  
A deux reprises, elle faillit entrer en collision avec les passants qui erraient tranquillement sur le quai et à deux reprises elle s'excusa poliment avant de reprendre de plus belle son pas de course.  
  
Lily était si concentrée sur sa course qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le groupe d'étudiants portant l'uniforme de Poudlard sortir du wagon de tête en discutant avec entrain pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le regard amusé que lui jeta l'un des étudiants derrière ses petites lunettes à la fine monture argenté. Ce dernier passa une main parmi ses cheveux noirs qui était comme toujours très désordonnés, s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice, Maya Smith préfète de septième année à Poufsouffle, et se dirigea dans la même direction que la rouquine.  
  
Lily de son côté était finalement arrivée à destination en un seul morceau. Sans ralentir le pas, elle grimpa les quelques marches et pénétra en coup de vent à l'intérieur du wagon. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers les compartiments se trouvant à l'arrière, là où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir chaque année.  
  
Elle fit coulisser la porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite, révélant un compartiment aux couleurs de Gryffondor totalement vide. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et déposa son sac de voyage sur le banc se trouvant sur sa gauche.  
  
" Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à temps pour la répartition des postes. " marmonna-t-elle en soufflant à peine.  
  
Nerveusement, elle plongea la main à l'intérieur de son sac et en retira l'uniforme officiel du collège qu'elle déposa également sur le banc. Elle replongea à nouveau la main dans les profondeurs de son sac à la recherche de quelques accessoires, dont son badge de préfet, pour compléter sa tenue.  
  
Encore une fois trop concentrée à se dépêcher, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'était glissée à l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
" Dites-moi que je rêve. Lily Evans est en retard!!! "  
  
Lily poussa un cri de stupeur et porta instinctivement sa main droite à son coeur qui semblait maintenant lui défoncer la poitrine. Elle n'avait remarqué personne dans le wagon et croyait que tous les autres étaient à la réunion des préfets, ce qui étaient probablement le cas. Mais de toute évidence, la réunion étaient maintenant terminée et elle Lily Evans, avait tout manqué.  
  
Tentant de rester calme devant le cynisme évident de cette remarque, elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune sorcier qui était adossé contre la porte de son compartiment. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et murmura un 'Évidemment' à peine perceptible. Puis elle continua à voix haute.  
  
" Hum. Bonjour James. " dit-elle en s'efforçant de restée polie car James Potter était, et ce même si elle n'avait jamais pu se l'expliquer, l'un de ses collègues préfets. Même si elle admettait qu'il était plutôt populaire auprès des autres élèves (elle se demandait bien pourquoi), pour elle il n'était rien d'autre que le joueur de tour par excellence de l'école qui accumulait retenues sur retenues. Son poste de préfet lui avait sûrement attribué suite aux excellents résultats scolaire qu'il obtenait malgré tout.  
  
Derrière ses petites lunettes, les yeux gris de James pétillaient en regardant la rouquine retourner à la fouille de son sac sans se soucier davantage de sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils étonné devant tant d'indifférence. C'était un comportement peu commun de la part de la gente féminine face à l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs mais à bien y penser, venant d'une fille aussi académique que Lily Evans, cela n'était guère surprenant. D'ailleurs, il en avait été ainsi durant les deux dernières années où il avait eu à la côtoyer en tant que préfet, elle s'était toujours plus occupée par ses livres par quoi que soit d'autre et ne semblait jamais prendre le temps de s'amuser. Il eut soudain un sourire malicieux, alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête de Maraudeur. Bonne ou mauvaise, il obtiendrait une réaction. Aucune fille ne resterait insensible à son charme.  
  
" Tu sais Lily, tu me déçois. " dit-il en coupant le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
A ces mots, Lily releva la tête avec un regard interrogateur. " Pardon? "  
  
" C'est vrai quoi, avec ce retard, tu as manqué la réunion. Ca ne fais pas très responsable, tu ne trouves pas? Je croyais que tu visais le poste de préfète en chef. En tout cas, si j'étais sur le comité qui décerne les postes. "  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour donner plus de poids. Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait. A en juger par la couleur qu'avait prit son visage, il avait misé juste.  
  
" Non mais regardez qui fait la morale! Côté responsabilités, j'ai déjà connu mieux. Et puis à ce que je sache la ponctualité et toi n'êtes pas très copains non plus. " lança-t-elle en le fusillant des yeux. James ne broncha pas mais ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle avait des yeux magnifiques à cet instant.  
  
" Je ne te savais pas si colérique Li -"  
  
" Ca suffit James! Je ne suis pas colérique, je n'aime pas qu'on mette mes compétences en doute c'est tout. "  
  
" Si tu l'es."  
  
" Je. " Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner raison, pas à lui. Il le faisait exprès elle en était certaine, il voulait seulement se rendre intéressant. " Je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que j'ai manqué? " ajouta-t- elle plus doucement.  
  
James sourit. " Toute la réunion évidemment. Avec trente minutes de retard."  
  
Lily vint pour répliquer mais réussit à se maîtriser. " Je sais. Mais encore? "  
  
" Eh bien, tu as été désignée pour accueillir les premières années si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. "  
  
Lily hocha positivement de la tête. 'Au moins, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle.' Pensa-t-elle. ' Si je suis un peu chanceuse, je ne serai pas obliger d'endurer les sarcasmes de Potter plus longtemps. Et si je suis très chanceuse, je pourrais même être jumelée à Sean.'  
  
A cette pensée, un sourire rêveur se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Lily avait toujours eut un petit faible pour le séduisant préfet des Serdaigle, Sean Davis. Évidemment, elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de l'aborder autrement que professionnellement. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne nourrissait pas beaucoup d'espoir dans ce sens puisqu'il sortait avec Katrina DeHaviland, la préfète de la même maison. Mais elle avait toujours nourrit secrètement l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être il puisse s'intéresser à elle.  
  
" Sais-tu avec qui je suis jumelée? " demanda-t-elle à James sans perdre son sourire distrait.  
  
Ce dernier opina du chef et son sourire s'étira davantage. Par contre, celui de Lily s'effaça tranquillement alors qu'elle prenait conscience que ce large sourire n'augurait probablement rien de bon pour elle. Elle eut soudainement peur d'avoir été jumelée à l'un des préfet de Serpentard. S'il s'agissait de Narcissa, cela pourrait toujours aller. La jeune fille était froide et snob mais elle demeurait "correcte" en présence des membres des autres maisons. Par contre Malfoy. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.  
  
Elle lança un regard insistant à James pour l'inviter à répondre à sa question. " Et c'est? "  
  
Le jeune homme quitta son poste pour venir plus près de Lily et, sans faire attention à l'agacement dont elle semblait faire preuve, il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
"Moi." murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
L'effet fut immédiat sur Lily. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Seigneur! " soupira-t-elle.  
  
" Je t'en pris, appelle-moi James. " se moqua-t-il.  
  
Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait toujours son bras autour d'elle. Elle lui asséna un coup de coude pour ensuite s'échapper de son emprise. Il était vrai qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire avec Lucius Malfoy mais elle aurait volontiers échangé James contre Narcissa, surtout après leur intermède de ce matin.  
  
" Et qui s'occupera des autres Gryffondor? " demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir de s'en sauver.  
  
"Sue et Jason. "  
  
Sue Madigan et Jason Fraser étaient les préfets de sixième année de leur maison.  
  
" Bien. Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, je me change et je te retrouve à l'extérieur. "  
  
Sur ce, elle poussa James à l'extérieur du compartiment et referma la porte. Puis, elle alla jusqu'aux fenêtres et abaissa les rideaux rouges et or. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son coeur faillit s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.  
  
" JAMES! Je croyais t'avoir dit de sortir! "  
  
" Je voulais juste te dire que je vais t'attendre devant l'entrée du compartiment des premières années. "  
  
" Dis plutôt que tu voulais de rincer l'oeil." marmonna-t-elle.  
  
James se contenta de sourire avant de refermer la porte. Lily s'assit aussitôt sur la banquette et enleva ses souliers. Elle s'apprêtait à retirer son jeans lorsque la porte coulissa encore une fois laissant uniquement paraître la tête de James. Lily releva vivement la tête.  
  
" Et ne sois pas en retard cette fois. " ricana James.  
  
En quelques instants, Lily fut de nouveau sur pieds et planqua furieusement sa main droite dans le front, le forçant à repasser la tête dans l'ouverture.  
  
" Je ne serai pas en retard si tu finis par me laisser me préparer! " hurla- t-elle malgré elle.  
  
Elle entendit James s'éloigner en ricanant. Elle termina de se dévêtir en pestant d'être obligé d'endurer davantage les enfantillages de James Potter. Elle soupira. Cela allait vraisemblablement être une longue journée.  
  
James entendit Lily refermer la porte derrière lui et il l'entendit pester de l'autre côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Lui qui redoutait de passer l'avant-midi avec la stricte et assommante Lily Evans. Finalement, la matinée s'annonçait peut-être moins ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. 


End file.
